Ventrue
"Among the Kindred we are the masters. Understand this, resign yourself to it. It is as true now as it was when the world was young and it shall be so until the stars burn out. We are the Lords of all." The will to power drives every Ventrue from the moment of their Embrace until the final death. Pride is the besetting sin of every member of the Clan. In every city, every domain, in every covenant, you will find Ventrue among the leaders. They are the movers and shakers, the driving force behind almost every political activity among the Kindred. Often a member of another clan will attempt to rise to a position of power only to discover that all her plots and plans have been anticipated, manipulated and, ultimately countered by a rival Ventrue. The Ventrue are born to win at all costs. Clan Disciplines *Animalism: With this discipline the Lords form bonds and control all matter of beasts, as they do all other creatures of the earth. *Dominate: The piercing stare that commands minds and the ability to break the will of others. *Resilience: The discipline of supernatural endurance allows the Ventrue to survive and win. Ventrue Bloodlines Official Bloodlines There are twenty (20) official Ventrue bloodlines: *Adrestoi *Apollinaire *Architects of the Monolith *Bron *Canda Banu *Corajoso *Deucalion *Dragolescu *Geheim *Gorgon *Icarians *Licinii *Macellarius *Malkovian *Malocusians *Melissidae *Nahualli *Rötgrafen *Sons of Cade Sons of Cade *Sotoha Incomplete Bloodlines These bloodlines are canon, but no official mechanics yet exist for them. Uniquely among the Ventrue, this may actually be by design, as the Lords tend to put great stock in family names, whether or not they possess unique powers: *Aja Dhrsta: Ancient and greatly diminished, this bloodline contains the tattered remnants of a once-great lineage ravaged by war and relentless internal struggles. *Anastasio: A family of Jewish killers and cover-up artists famous for running Murder, Inc. *Beni Murrahim: Persian kindred from the ranks of kings dethroned in ancient wars. *Carmichael: A Canadian lineage of investors and bankers who have expanded into Europe and the United States; they are reserved and incredibly wealthy. *Cassius: An iconic line of insidious, posturing Lords known for decadence and power. *Las Cocas: A handful of vampire drug lords whose blood has been forever altered by the cocaine addicts they became addicted to in the 1980s. *Gough: Playwrights and masters of the stage, this English bloodline of actors and artists is easily mistaken for a group of Daeva. *Hawthorne: English-American Lords who have influenced North American newspapers for centuries. *Nassar: A widespread Middle-Eastern family working to refine mathematics and chemistry; no two inhabit the same city. *Veck: Infiltrators that were exiled from the Czech Republic, that destroy major families through overspending and indulgence. *Veracruz: A Sanctified bloodline that gains spiritual power by invoking the names of Mexico’s Saints and Spanish conquistadors. *Zehtner: Descended from a master craftsman, this international line of smiths and carpenters is renowned for quality work. Notable Ventrue These Ventrue have made a significant impact on the world. Canon Ventrue *Catherine Dalrymple, founder of the Mellisidae bloodline. *John Darlington, founder of the Dragolescu bloodline. *Vinicio Peralta de Mosquera, foudner of the Nahualli bloodline. *Encolpius, founder of the Macellarius bloodline. *Sigrún Ericsdottir, founder of the Rötgrafen bloodline. *Ermenjart la Charpentière, founder of the Architects of the Monolith bloodline. *Anton Malkov, founder of the Malkovian bloodline. *Icarius, founder of the Icarian bloodline. *Natasha Preston, Senechal to Antoine Savoy, Lord of the French Quarter (New Orleans). *Victor Spanos, founder of the Deucalion bloodline. *Augusto Vidal, Prince of New Orleans. <<<< BACK